To be or not to be
by Didi-Elisabeth
Summary: Moi : Andréa, je vais depuis plusieurs années chez sa tante. Qui habite en Angleterre, je vais faire une rencontre. A cette personne, je ne lui dirais pas tous. Mais un jour cette personne va découvrir la vérité. Comment cette personne va-t-elle réagir ? (Andréa va-t-elle réussir à sortir de ce mensonge ?) Venez le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Andréa.

Je n'y crois pas, ils l'ont fait ! Ça fait déjà une 12 années que je viens ici. J'avais pourtant dit à maman je que n'irais pas chez tante Ally (la sœur de mon père). Mes parents « adorés » m'ont exilé pendant 2 semaines chez ma tante, ici. Tous les ans, la dernière semaine de Juillet, et la première semaine d'Août pour faire un « petit voyage en amoureux ». Tu parle, ouai. Si encore ma tante et oncle Charles habitaient en France, et bien non ! Ils ont trouvé il y a plus de 20 ans ce « magnifique » petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, en pleine campagne anglaise. Tu parles ! Dans le genre coin paumé... Heureusement pour moi, qu'avec tout les étés passés ici, je me débrouille pas mal en Anglais, bien que d'après les habitants du village j'ai un accent très « French ».C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette chambre si familière, que je partage avec Laurine, ma petite sœur de 14 ans. Ma valise se trouve devant moi. Je m'ennuyais fermement.

Comprenez moi aussi, ça me fait chier d'être ici. Alors que je pourrais être au bord de la mer avec ma meilleur amie Louise. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle, mais mes parents ont refusés. D'après eux, ça ne se fait pas de laisser Laurine aller toute saule chez tante Ally. C'est injuste, il me prive d'aller a la mer avec Louise. Et pourtant, ils connaisseuse très très bien ses parents. Lydia sa mère, elle est la meilleure ami avec la mienne. Et Basile son père, il connaît mon père depuis l'enfance. Alors ils n'avaient pas d'excuses. Enfin, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec eux.

Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Andréa. Mes parents sont John et Gabrielle Lone. Ma mère est née Delacour. Comme vous le savez j'ai aussi une petite sœur Laurine. Mon père a une sœur et un frère, il y a tante Ally mariée avec Charles, oncle Robert marié avec Simon, ce sont des homos (je les adores). Ally et Charles ont un fils Ben, il est partis fait des études plus approfondies à la seule université d'Europe qui se trouve quelque par en Suisse, personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Maman, elle a une sœur, tante Fleur mariée avec Bill, ils ont trois enfants : Victoire ou Vic' la première, Dominique ou Dom' la deuxième et Louis le dernier. Je récapitule, Ben (23 ans) et Vic' ( 21 ans). Dom' et moi avons le même age (15 ans de puis pas longtemps pour moi). Louis et Laurine ont à peu près le même age (14 ans, mais Louis est le plus vieux de six mois ). Ma famille et moi sommes des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, d'après maman et papa il y a eut et il y a quelques cracmols dans la famille. Je pence que c'est comme ça dans toute bonne famille de sang pur se respecte, non ? Enfin bon.

Je suis donc dans cette chambre si familière, j'entends Laurine m'appeler. Je descends dans le jardin où elle se trouve avec ma tante. Elles jouent aux échecs moldus . Je m' avance, tante Ally me remarque, elle me sourit, se lève, et me demande :

_ Andréa ma chérie, veut-tu bien prendre ma place ? Pour jouer aux échecs avec Laurine. Il faut que je fasse le dîner.

_ Pas de problème tante Ally.

_ Merci, Andréa .

_ Lau' ? Je peux mettre ma musique ?

_ Pourquoi, tu me pause la question ? Tu sais que j'aime la musique que tu écoutes.

_ Bah ! Je sais pas, enfaîte. De toute façon je l'aurais mise, alors bon.

_ Les filles si vous mettez ma musique, pas trop forte, ok ? J'ai pas très envie que les voisins se plaignent, que la musique est forte.

_ Ouais, ouais.

_ Et pas de magie jeunes filles ! Nous sommes entourés de moldus. Donc, je ne veux pas voir les pièces de l'échiquier bouger, comme par magie. Je ne rigole pas elles filles.

_ Oui, m'dame !

Elle nous quitte. Nous commençons a jouer. Je gagne la première partie. Et Lau' gagne les deux autres. Environ une heure plus tard. Ally, nous appelle pour qu'on vient manger. Oncle Charles vient de renter. Nous mangeons. La fin de soirée s'écoula très vite. Nous montons tous nous coucher, il est au moins 23h 56.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il doit être 10 h quand je me réveille. Je descends les yeux embrumés par le sommeil. Ally et ma p'tite sœur sont dans la cuisine. Laurine à l'air aussi endormie que moi, elle s'est levé quelques minutes avant moi. Je m'assois lourdement à la table. Tante Ally me sert un habituel petit déj' Anglais (j'aime manger salé le matin, c'est trop bon ) et commence à manger. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être habillée. Je prends mon plaid, un nouveau roman, mon portable et un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat ( qu'est-ce que j'aime les gâteaux au chocolat), je fourre le tout dans mon sac. J'enfile mes spartiates. Je m'engage pour partir, quand ma tante m'arrête.

_ Où vas-tu ? Me demande elle.

_ Je vais lire au champ comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne peux plus, il y a une barrière maintenant !

_ Ah! Et bah, je vais trouver un autre endroit, un peu plus loin. Ok, tante Ally ?

_ Ok, dans tout les cas ne vas pas trop loin, tu a pris ton portable ?

_ Mais oui. Je ne rentres pas ce midi, j'ai prit de quoi manger à ce soir.

Je l'embrasse et part tranquillement, heureuse que le soleil brille. Je vais donc lentement, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui caresse ma peau. Je doit marcher environ 25 minutes, pour découvrir l'endroit parfait. C'est un petit pré entouré d'arbres, au-dessus d'une colline. Au moins ici je suis sûre de ne pas être dérangée. J'installe mon plaide au soleil, je fait en sorte que personne ne puisse me voir, et m'allonge avec ma musique, prend mon livre, et commence a lire. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, mon ventre commence à gargouille. Oh la vache, j'ai faim, je pose mon livre et prend les gâteaux. Je mange au moins la moitié du paquet. Je regarde l'heure, il est 14 h. Je vais faire un petit somme, je ferme les yeux.

Aïe ! J'ai dû m'endormir, car je viens d' être réveillée. Une grosse balle rouge vient de m'atterrir sur la tête. Je prends la balle, elle ressemble à un souaffle, c'est bizarre. Soudain des voix me parviennent.

_ NON MAIS JAMES TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION !

_ Ouais, ouais, je sais Teddy !

Merde alors. J'entends des voix( je suis Jeanne d'Arc le retour). Ou alors, il y a vraiment quelqu'un.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demande une voix de jeune homme.

Ah ! Ouais ? la je ne rêve pas. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal a la tête satané souaffle . Je me lève. Je retombe directe, putain de mal de tête. Et juste en face d'un jeune homme, je l'avais pas vu celui-à. Il a sûrement 15 ou 16 ans, il a les yeux grands ouvert qui va de la balle que j'ai dans les mains à mon visage un peut trop pâle. Tiens étrange, je le vois en double. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_Teddy, on a UN big, big problem! hurle le jeune home.

Ha, ba, d'accord. C'est moi le problème ? Je dirais plutôt que j'ai un petit problème, lorsqu'un garçon plus âgé arrive sur un balai. Et en plus j'ai des hallucinations. Tante Ally m'aurait dit si il y avais d'autre sorciers par ici, non ? Je croix que le mode sorcier me manque trop. Et puis c'est le trou le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de James.

_ James, on y va ! crie ma mère dans l'escalier.

_ Je suis prêt, j'arrive !

Je suis James, le fils d' Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, à cause de cette sale Skeeter qui est toujours là à nous tourner autour, malgré les hurlements des parents. Une vrai plaie. Du coup après qu'elle ait encore interrogé Lily alors qu'elle rentrait de la boulangerie, notre mère a décidée qu'on irait au « Terrier » avec Teddy, oncle Ron, tante Hermione, Rosie et Hugo. Je suis donc en train de faire ma valise. J'adore aller chez les grands-parents. Mamy Molly cuisine trop bien. Et puis on peut faire du Quidditch en toute tranquillité.

Mes parents détestent le transplanage d'escorte. C'est donc par cheminée que nous partons. Comme d'habitude, à l'arrivée, grand-mère nous dit que nous avons grandis, que nous sommes beaux et aussi pour moi « Oh Merlin James, tu a déjà 15 ans, tu grandis si vite ! » Je salut grand-père. Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, je pars rejoindre Hugo dans notre chambre. Je frappe trois coups rapides puis six lents pour dire que c'est moi et j'entre.

_ Salut Hugo.

_ Salut Jamis !

Je dépose mes affaire, prend mon balais. Et je quitte la chambre pour aller voir Teddy, je frappe et j'entre. Je le salut et demander :

_ Tu veux faire quelques passes avec moi ?

_ Bah ouais ! Justement j'allais te poser la question.

On se regarde avec un grand sourire, nous prenons nos balais, puis partons pour la colline. Après quelques heures de jeu et de fous rires, je loupe une passe facile et le souaffle part se perdre dans les arbres.

_ NON MAIs JAMES TU POURAIS FAIRE ATTENTION ! me hurle Teddy dans les oreilles.

_ Ouais, ouais je sais, je sais Teddy! je lui réponds un peu vexé.

Je descends en piqué vers les arbres et fait quelques pas quand je vois une couverture turquoise avec un sac et un livre. Tout d'un coup je perçois un léger bruit.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? je demande.

Pourquoi il y a des affaire mais personne ? Affolé je regarde tout autour de moi. Je me tourne lentement vers le petit crie étouffé. C'est officiel ma mère va me tuer, parce que je remarque que c'est une moldue et elle a le souaffle dans les mains. Je dois avouer que pour une moldue, elle est plutôt mignonne, carrément jolie même. Elle à un visage fin, une bouche rose et pulpeuse et les yeux bleus virant l'égerment vers le violet, elle a une peau très blanche, comme si elle était malade. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, ondulés et une frange. Son corps fin est vêtu d'une robe des années 50 (je dirais). J'avoue que grâce à tante Hermione, je m'y connais un peu en vêtements moldus. Le fait est que, tout aussi jolie qu'elle soit, cette fille est une moldue et ma mère va me tuer. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'aide et le mieux placé pour le moment, c'est Teddy. En plus elle a pas l'air bien.

_Teddy, on a UN big, big problem! Je hurle.

Et ce nigaud, il fait quoi ? Et bah, il arrive sur son balai. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de le voir sur son balai ! La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle tombe comme, si elle venait de voir un mort.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me précipite vers la jeune moldue.

_ Non, mais t'es trop con ! Je dis « problème » et t'arrive sur ton balai ! Viens m'aider plutôt !

Teddy me regarde et fini par bouger pour m'aider.

_ Tu m'expliques ? Je croyais que tu avais encore casser ton balai, me confie-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'suis arrivé et j'ai vu ses affaires. C'est une moldue j'en suis sûr, ma mère va nous tuer, je répond comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa premier réplique.

_ T'es fou ! Hors de question de recevoir les foudres de tante Ginny. Ce qu'on va faire … on va faire comme si elle avait rêvé, la reposé sur la couverture. Je ne suis pas le plus vieux pour rien.

_ Pff frimeur, je me moque.

C'est ce qu'on fait, on la repose sur la couverture et on essaie de reposer ses affaires en place. Elle a la peau vraiment blanche quand même, elle est blanche comme les draps de mamy. Je la regarde une dernière fois. Après Teddy et moi retournons au Terrier rapidement, incognito. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Dépose mon balai, me change, redescends. Nous mangeons, le repas est très calme, parce que d'habitude c'est Teddy et moi qui faisons l'animation. Al' le fait remarqué, Teddy et moi nous nous regardons. Je lui répond que nous sommes fatigué. Nous finissons le repas, puis je monte et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Les pensées focalisées sur une certaine personne aux yeux bleu-violets. Puis je m'endors. Enfin je suppose, car je me réveille horrifié plusieurs heures plus tard. Nous avons oublies le souaffle. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille, il est 7 heure du matin. Comment avons-nous pu oublié le souaffle, j'y crois pas. Non, mais quel cons nous faisons. Il faut que je trouve un plan.


End file.
